Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1989-present IMG_3305.PNG|Assassins (1995) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) 6347E745-0046-4593-81C9-B0CB36E763AF.png IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess: School's Out (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) DDC69372-19D6-4F3B-AFB8-D4261E8ECD34.png IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3453.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG_1982.PNG 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2340.PNG|Signs (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2470.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_0818.PNG|Spy Kids 3 Game Over (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) 6642D133-C681-4311-8372-9B37DC7E4684.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG_1349.PNG Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_3280.PNG IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG_0830.PNG|Dominion Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) 2C0D6D3A-2F7D-499A-B10A-566658199939.png|Dark Water (2005) IMG_3312.PNG IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_1551.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|Invincible (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) IMG_3001.PNG|The Water Horse Legend Of The Deep (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) IMG_3053.PNG|Zodiac (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG_3262.PNG IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG_1568.PNG IMG_3298.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) E16DDF00-0315-4FC3-87A8-572ADBE18302.png|2012 (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) IMG_3082.PNG|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_1848.PNG Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG_2815.PNG|The Green Hornet (2011) IMG_3417.PNG|Straw Dogs (2011) IMG_3260.PNG|Rango (2011) IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain American The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2883.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) IMG_3247.PNG|Lockout (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_1867.PNG IMG_3213.PNG|Paranorman (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG_1836.PNG IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG_1839.PNG IMG_0855.PNG IMG_1874.PNG IMG_3264.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png IMG 2409.PNG IMG 2405.PNG IMG 2387.PNG IMG 2389.PNG IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2398.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2178.PNG IMG 2429.PNG IMG 2516.PNG IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2552.PNG IMG 2556.PNG 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png EFDE31F8-663B-4F16-9014-8FEC16C5DBE9.png IMG 2582.PNG IMG 2579.PNG IMG 2573.PNG IMG 2569.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png IMG 2706.PNG A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png Vs180702-108.jpg Vs180702-086.jpg Vs180702-094.jpg Vs180702-073.jpg IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 1 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Gru 2 The Meltdown (2011) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Gru (2006) SDDS American Hustle.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) SDDS 300.png|Walt Disney pictures Movie (2006) SDDS The East.png|Big Blue and Extended (2001) SDDS Carrie.png|Big Bang (2008) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 2 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Little wendy tales: The Adventures of The Punctuator and Emoticon the Cat (2002) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Rez (1977, 2001/2002 Reissue) SDDS American Hustle.png|PX-41 (2008) SDDS 300.png|Originated (2000, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|The 50 (2006) SDDS Carrie.png|Force Man and Super Power Boy (1977, 2002 reissue) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 3 1993-present SDDS 300.png|Post it (1990, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|Fungus Among it (2011) SDDS American Hustle.png|Director Here (2002) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie Two'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 4 1993-present SDDS American Hustle.png|Prank it (2006) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present SAM_0292.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios